


just a kiss, just a kiss

by embuffalo



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2015, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 05, Snowed In, probably, this doesn't really have a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embuffalo/pseuds/embuffalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes,” Myka said. “Helena is… here.”<br/>“Are you doing something dirty?” Pete gasped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a kiss, just a kiss

“Give it back,” Myka said, eyebrows raised.

Helena was sitting cross-legged on Myka’s bed. She was wearing Myka’s favorite sweatshirt, the sleeves long enough to cover her hands. “No,” she smirked.

“Am I going to have to take it back with force?” Myka asked.

“You could certainly try, but I doubt that you would be successful.”

“Really?” Myka climbed onto the bed. “I am a trained federal agent. I have arrested multiple people and I can be quite forceful when I want to.”

“But I am a hundred and fifty years old. Age and treachery,” Helena said, trying to scoot away from Myka. The bed was only so wide, and she toppled backward. Her hair fanned out beneath her as she tried to maintain a smirk.

Myka sighed, leaned over, and kissed Helena. Helena shifted, her lips warm and gentle against Myka’s mouth. Her hands found the curve of Myka’s waist and she tugged, trying to pull Myka down. Myka relaxed, kissing Helena more deeply. Her weight settled on top of Helena, their bodies pressing together. She kissed Helena’s forehead, her lips, her jaw. Myka felt for the hem of Helena’s sweatshirt, trying to tug it upwards. Helena found Myka’s mouth again, her lips soft and insistent; she linked her hands behind Myka’s neck.

Myka sat back on her heels, pulling Helena up with her. Helena relinquished the sweatshirt, tossing it aside. Helena began undoing the buttons on Myka’s flannel shirt. Myka finished the job, taking off her t-shirt as well.

She was pulling off Helena’s undershirt when her cellphone starting ringing. Myka sighed and reached for the phone, which had been lying on the bedside table. She looked at the caller ID and sighed again.

Myka pressed "answer." “Yes, Pete?”

“Mykes! I was calling to see how you’re doing. I heard South Dakota’s really getting hit by the ol’ Snow Miser this week. There’s a few inches here, but it’s not much. And Mom’s baking cookies so the house is pretty warm right now.”

Pete chattered about cookies on the other end of the phone. Helena trailed her lips along Myka’s collarbone. Myka refocused on what Pete was saying.

“...she makes these really great chocolate chip cookies, you know? The snickerdoodles she made weren't that great, though. Although it was probably because I ate half of the batter before she baked it. Have you been baking cookies at all?”

“No,” Myka said. “We were going to, but we didn’t have the right ingredients and we’re snowed in.”

Pete paused. “Did you say ‘we’re snowed in’?”

“Yes,” Myka said. “Helena is… here.”

“Are you doing something dirty?” Pete gasped.

Helena grabbed the phone out of Myka’s hand. “Goodbye, Peter,” she said. Myka laughed as Helena hit "end" and tossed the phone aside. Myka flopped backwards, pulling Helena down on top of her. “I love you,” Myka said simply, kissing her again.


End file.
